Just Mistake
by Cindy88ELF
Summary: Sungmin merasa lelah dengan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak pernah menganggapnya ada saat diatas panggung. Tetapi cintanya pada ELF membuatnya bimbang, apakah ia harus melepas Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bahagia atau tetap egois menahan Kyuhyun dengannya? KYUMIN YAOI/ONESHOOT/RnR juseyo/terinspirasi dari SS5INADay2


Just Mistake

.

.

KyuMin

.

.

OneShoot!

.

.

Yaoi, BoysLove, Typo(s), alur kecepetan

.

.

Backsound: She's Gone – Super Junior

.

.

Happy Reading!

"Ming!"

"Ming_-ah_!"

"_Jagiya..."_ Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah saat Sungmin masih mengacuhkannya. Sungmin terus berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengejarnya di belakang. Segala kata kata yang biasa dapat meluluhkan Sungmin sudah Kyuhyun keluarkan untuk membujuk kekasihnya agar tidak marah lagi padanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sungmin sudah terlanjur kesal bahkan marah pada Kyuhyun.

Marah?

Ya, Sungmin mendiamkannya setelah ia masuk stage. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba Sungmin berubah total seperti ini. Biasanya setelah habis konser seperti ini, Sungmin akan datang, memeluknya, dan berkata 'kerja bagus, Kyuhyun-ah' sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Begitu semua member masuk ke dalam stage, Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

Tidak ada lagi tangan halus yang menyeka keringatnya. Tidak ada lagi senyum manis yang biasa disunggingkan Sungmin kepadanya. Tidak ada lagi mata yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan. Berbeda dengan hari ini. Sedih, kecewa, marah, kesal tatapan itulah yang ia tangkap Kyuhyun dari mata itu.

"Aishhh ... Sebenarnya kau kenapa, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi. Sangat malah.

.

.

Sungmin kini termenung di hotel. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia dan member lainnya sudah menyelesaikan konsernya. Dia bersyukur, _roommate_ hotelnya—Kyuhyun belum kembali makan malam.

Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali memikirkan Kyuhyun. Bukan Kyuhyun saja sebenarnya, dia memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Kilasan-kilasan saat di panggung SS5 tadi sangat membekas dihatinya. Menyenangkan memang, bertemu dengan ELF dan bersenang-senang bersama. Tapi dibalik kesenangan itu, dia sedang bersedih. Bukan—bukan karena kakinya yang belum pulih, melainkan karena kekasihnya dan salah satu dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon. WonKyu.

Dia sangat sering membaca fanfiction atau yang sering disebut fiksi buatan fans. Setiap kali ia membaca itu semua, hanya ada senyum miris yang ia sunggingkan walaupun akhir ceritanya selalu berbahagia.

Entahlah, rasanya kali ini ia tidak sanggup. Ia sudah sering merasakan sakit hati karena kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sering bermesraan dengan member lain. Bukannya cemburu, Sungmin hanya merasa tidak dihargai. Ia kekasihnya, tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak pernah dihargai diatas panggung oleh Kyuhyun?

Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini. SS5INA hari terakhir. Dimana Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Siwon di panggung dan membuat banyak ELF berteriak kesenangan. Banyak sekali ELF yang langsung menaikkan banner bertuliskan 'WonKyu' dan itu tepat di depan matanya. Ia merasa kalah telak saat itu. ELF sepertinya lebih memilih WonKyu dibandingkan KyuMin couple. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah miliknya. Ia kekasih sah Kyuhyun, ingat?

Tapi Sungmin mengalah, setelah melihat bagaimana antusiasnya ELF saat kejadian tersebut, Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya perih melihat Kyuhyun bermesraan dengan Siwon. Ia hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Menurutnya, kebahagiaan ELF yang terpenting. Dia tidak ingin egois.

Dia mecoba tetap sabar, dan tetap berfikir positif. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang sedang ingin ber-fanservice dengan Siwon. 'Mungkin nanti aku akan seperti itu dengannya' batin Sungmin menghibur diri. Dia hanya mengharapkan Kyuhyun mendatanginya dan sedikit mengobrol dengannya.

Tapi, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Kyuhyun terlihat mengacuhkannya dan hanya bersama member lain. Dan kejadian selanjutnya yang ia bertambah sakit adalah saat Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa Kyuhyun tidak menganggapnya yang ada di sedari tadi selalu memperhatikannya?

TES

TES

TES

Sungmin menangis. Dia menumpahkan seluruh emosinya dalam air mata. Air mata yang ia tahan saat berada di stage kini tumpah ruah saat mengingat kejadian kejadian yang menyakitkan tadi siang. Sungmin mengatupkan mulunya dengan punggung tangannya untuk meredam tangisannya. Dia tidak ingin kalau tiba tiba seseorang masuk dan melihat air mata yang mengalir deras, padahal Sungmin terkenal dengan member yang paling jarang menangis.

CEKLEK

Terdengar bunyi khas pintu yang dibuka. Mendengar itu, Sungmin langsung menghapus jejak jejak air mata yang masih basah di pipinya. Untung saja, lampu kamar ini sedikit temaram dan ia hanya berharap mata Kyuhyun tidak akan menangkap matanya yang masih basah.

"Ming?"

Suara bass merdu itu menyapa pendengaran Sungmin. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Rasanya Sungmin ingin memeluk pemilik suara itu. Hanya Kyuhyun yang biasanya menjadi sandarannya jika ia mempunyai masalah. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Karena Kyuhyun lah penyebab masalahnya kali ini.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar bunyi langkah mendekat kearah ranjang yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menyahut panggilan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela hotel mewah ini. Dia tidak ingin beradu mata dengan Kyuhyun karena ia tahu, dengan melihat mata itu selama lima detik saja bisa membuatnya luluh.

'Tidak, tidak kali ini' batin Sungmin berteriak.

"Ming_-ah_, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun duduk disebelah kiri ranjang sedangkan Sungmin sedang duduk disebelah kanan ranjang dengan tatapan masih kosong kearah jendela.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Sungmin-nya masih tidak berubah. Masih dingin dan diam.

SRET

Kyuhyun membalikkan bahu Sungmin agar menghadap kepadanya. Terkejut. Kyuhyun terkejut saat menemukan pipi Sungmin yang basah dan mengkilap seperti bekas air mata serta mata yang merah dan berair.

"Ming? Kau menangis?" Kyuhyun berseru panik. Sedangkan Sungmin memilih menunduk walaupun itu tidak berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tidak melihat air matanya lagi.

TES

TES

Sungmin menangis lagi. Menangis dalam diam.

Hening.

"Kyu"

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Sedari tadi ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang menangis. Sungmin terlihat sangat terluka dengan menangis tanpa isakkan seperti itu.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku ingin—"

"—mengakhiri hubungan ini"

Sungmin berkata pelan tapi penuh dengan ketegasan. Masih menunduk dan air mata yang masih sedikit demi sedikit keluar. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya. Lima kata itu sudah berhasil lolos dari bibirnya, dan lima kata itu lah yang membuat Kyuhyun membatu.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mendengar kata tanya yang menurutnya ambigu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Suara Kyuhyun tadi seperti menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikan Sungmin. Seperti perasaan kesal atau kecewa_—mungkin_?

"Huh?" Sungmin akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung disambut tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya? Apa aku punya salah padamu?" Datar. Itu suara paling dingin dan datar yang pernah Sungmin dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya_" Sungmin berkata pelan.

"_Geureom, wae_?" Kyuhyun merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku merasa kau tidak bahagia denganku, Kyu." Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menyebutkan alasannya.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, _hyung_?"

"Aku—"

"—aku merasa kita tidak memiliki kecocokan lagi. Kau dan aku, terasa semakin jauh dan aku lelah akan hal itu. Saat aku melihatmu, kau sedang tidak melihatku. Aku berusaha sabar dengan hal itu. Tapi, semakin lama aku lelah. Aku tidak tahu harus berbagi cerita dengan siapa, karena hanya aku dan kau yang tahu tentang hubungan ini. Terkadang, aku cemburu dengan orang lain yang bisa berdekatan denganmu. Sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai tempat bercerita selain denganmu. Tapi, setiap kali aku ingin melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengan yang lain aku takut. Aku takut kalau kau akan tersiksa denganku, aku tidak ingin mengikatmu. Kau terlihat senang dengan mereka, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku sangat senang mekihat senyummu diatas panggung untuk ELF. Dan aku tidak ingin menghapus senyum itu. Aku hanya berharap sekali-kali ber_-fanservice_ denganmu diatas panggung, tapi kau selalu menghindar dan tidak pernah melihatku. Aku muak. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Aku yakin kau ber_-fanservice_ dengan yang lain karena ingin menyenangkan ELF. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya kau dan ELF."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan omongan panjang Sungmin. Otaknya mulai mencerna segala omongan Sungmin yang menurutnya penting.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam.

"Kau dan Siwon, aku pikir kalian cukup serasi diatas panggung tadi, ELF juga terlihat senang saat kau bersama dengannya. Kau pun terlihat nyaman dengannya sampai sampai—"

"—kau tidak melihatku sama sekali" Sungmin memelankan kalimat akhirnya. Dia tidak bermaksud menyindir, dia hanya ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kyu—"

GREP

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat tiba tiba Kyuhyun menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat. Sungmin ingin berontak, dia sudah bersusah payah memantapkan hatinya untuk semua ini dan pelukan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuatnya luluh tapi Sungmin terdiam saat mengetahui bahunya basah.

Air mata. Itu pasti air mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis, entah menangis karenanya atau menangis karena kasihan.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku"

Sungmin bungkam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada disaat kau membutuhkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, dan mungkin aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu. Tapi, kumohon kali ini berikan aku kesempatan. Kebagiaanku adalah kau_, hyung_. Kalau kau cemburu, katakanlah. Aku tidak apa apa, asalkan kau senang. Kau tidak perlu takut karena yang membuatku tersenyum adalah kau, hyung! Tolong jangan berpikir seperti ini lagi. Apa selama 7 tahun ini membuatmu masih tidak mempercayaiku? Apa kau mau bukti lebih? Aku akan tunjukkan padamu! Asalkan kau memberiku kesempatan lagi. Kumohon hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kyuhyun menangis hebat dalam pelukan Sungmin. Dia berteriak meraung-raung meminta Sungmin agar tidak pergi. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihatnya se-histeris ini. Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar hebat karena tidak mampu menahan tangisannya.

"Kyuhyun_-ah,_ jangan seperti ini" Sungmin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar. Berusaha menenangkan tangisan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tidak membuat tangis Kyuhyun berhenti, malah tambah kencang.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_" Sungmin kembali menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Ia sangat lelah karena jadwal konser hari ini lalu pikirannya sedang berkecamuk sekarang, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun juga membuatnya lelah.

Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dan berhasil.

GREP

Sungmin menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Kyuhyun dan seketika tangannya merasakan basah pada pipi Kyuhyun. Pemandangan yang mengerikan baginya karena mata Kyuhyun sudah sangat bengkak ditambah tidak ada make up yang melapisi wajah tampan ini.

"Sungmin _hyung—"_

"—apa kau memaafkanku?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar penuh harap.

"Aku—"

Hening.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"—aku akan memaafkanmu"

"Tapi dengan syarat!"

Kyuhyun yang tadi ingin segera menghambur memeluk Sungmin segera menarik tangannya lagi dan menatap Sungmin cemas.

"Syarat apa_, hyung_?"

"Tolong, jangan buat aku merasa tidak dihargai lagi" cicit Sungmin. Suaranya semakin pelan saat akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu membalas.

Menikmati malam panjang yang di jam jam terakhir berada di Indonesia.

"_Saranghae_, Ming_-ah_"

"_Nado _Kyunnie"

Epiloq

"_Hyung_"

"Hmmm?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, tapi aku mohon agar tidak marah"

"Tentang apa, Kyu?"

"Aku dan Siwon saat dipanggung tadi"

Hening.

"Ceritakanlah!"

"Sebenarnya, _fanservice_ yang kami lakukan sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, dan itu untuk membuatmu—"

"—cemburu"

"_MWO_?"

"_Hyung_, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak marah"

"Aishh, _arraseo._ Tapi untuk apa kau merencanakan itu? Dan apakah Siwon tidak curiga?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengaku bahwa kau sebenarnya cemburu. Aku tahu kau selama ini memendam semuanya sendirian. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakui itu, tapi sepertinya semua diluar dugaan. Kau malah ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku membuatku sangat panik saat kau mengucapkan itu, hyung! Dan tentang Siwon _hyung_, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu hubungan kita dari dulu, dia yang paling sering membantuku untuk bersama sama melakukan _fanservice_."

"Jadi kalian mempermainkanku?" Sungmin memplototkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan marah, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun mengulang kalimatnya.

"_Arraseo_. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau melakukan itu karena mencintaiku"

"Hmm, ya. Benar, aku hanya mencintai Lee Sungmin"

END

Gimana? Ini oneshoot ya, jangan ada yang minta bikin chapter :p

FF ini terinspirasi karena aku kecewa pas nonton SS5 kemarin gada KyuMin moment sama sekali. Yang aku lihat Cuma wonkyu moment

Yang wonkyu shipper aku bukan bermaksud buat bashing ya ;) aku Cuma pengen nulis kekecewaan aku aja.

Dan kemarin aku sempet ketemu pandang ama donghae & siwon asli cakep badai !

More info for my FF? Follow Cindy88ELF

Review juseyo ;;)


End file.
